Roommates
by Creator0fWords
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] After Jinx bombed the dorms, the Champions were forced to relocate to the old rooms. Problem is, there aren't enough rooms to go around. Some are ok with sharing with a friend, but for others (like Akali), drawing room numbers from a hat and hoping for a good roommate seems the only solution. But rooms aren't the only things changing within the Institute...
1. A Situation

**Chapter 1: A Situation**

**[Akali]**

I woke to bright sunlight streaming through my window. I smiled, '_another tranquil morning at the Institute!'_

Or so I thought.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

I groaned. "Shen! I didn't take your underwear! Go ask Kennen!"

It wasn't Shen's voice that answered. "Uh, Miss Akali? My name is Summoner Jovan, and I have been asked to tell you to get out of your room immediately.

I frowned. "What? Why?"

"Jinx."

No more prompting needed, I hopped out of bed, put my usual green outfit on, grabbed my kama's, and opened the door. A young sandy-haired guy stood outside, wearing the usual summoner garbs. He looked anxious and kept glancing further down the hall, where, now that the door was open, I could hear lots of banging, laughing, and what sounded suspiciously like explosions.

"Quick, follow me." Jovan said, walking away. I started after him. "Where are the other champions?"

"The ones that were still in the dorm halls were evacuated already."

A few paces later, I heard him mutter quietly, '_your lazy ass is the last one.'_

The Summoner led me down a couple of hallways and through a set of wooden doors just as I heard a big explosion from the direction of the dorms, the vibrations felt even from here.

I quickly glanced behind me, and walked into something. The Summoner cleared his throat and said, "We're here." He held the large, ornate door I had just walked into open for me. Giving him a sheepish smile, I strolled in.

He came in right behind me.

"Please sit on the right side of the theater." He said, walking towards the left side. I closed the door behind me and looked around.

The guys were separated from the girls, which was why I was asked to go to the right side. As I found a spot in the back, a cloaked summoner approached the dimly lit stage. I recognized this section of the Institute from when I first moved in as a member of the League. Now, the dust was gathering at every corner it could possibly be. I stifled a sneeze, throwing my head down.

A high-pitched noise rang through the room of assembled Champions, and I quickly glanced upwards. The summoner was holding a microphone in their hands, checking for sound.

"Check one… two… three?" The summoner tested, his deep voice resonating throughout the vast room. "Ahh. Perfect." He said, the sound of his voice giving him reassurance.

'_Narcissist.' _I thought immediately.

He continued without any interruptions, "So, as many of you may have been informed, Jinx has bombed the dorms after we refused to nerf Vi."

Loud murmurs started up, and Vi stood. "WHAT?!"

Caitlyn tugged her back into her seat, and the summoner cleared his throat. The conversation died down… A bit.

"So we will be relocating you to the old dorms. The only problem is that you will be sharing a room with another champion, as there is limited space."

Draven sniffed. "I am _not_ sharing with Darius! He always takes my hairspray!"

The summoner glared at the self-absorbed Noxian. "You will be drawing your room numbers from this hat." He said, holding up a black top hat. "There are two of every room number in here, so you will get a random roommate. Guys will draw from this hat, girls from this one." He pointed at a pink top hat by his feet. "I will call the males up one by one, and Summoner Alexia will call out the girls."

A female summoner walked onto stage, picked up another microphone, and started talking. "First off, is there any of you who already have someone in mind to share a room with?"

Caitlyn shrugged. "I'll room with Vi."

Cassiopeia locked eyes with her sister. "Katarina!"

The Sinister Blade glared at her sister. "HELL NO! The last time we shared rooms, you spit poison on my Kitty Cat outfit!"

I laughed to myself at that. How desperate she was to get attention from the males. Or so _I _thought.

Riven nudged Irelia. "You and me?"

The Will of the Blades shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Lux called across the room to her friend. "Janna! Janna! It'll be like having a slumber party all the time!"

"I know right?!" Janna yelled back.

"So, is that it?" Summoner Alexia asked. The women (and Annie) nodded.

"Ok, I will call you up in alphabetical order." '_Then I'd be second_', I realized.

"Ahri." The fox lady walked towards stage, every male staring at her ass and 'purrrls', as she bounced her way up the stairs and onto the stage. I felt like they were choosing tributes for a game of death. But instead of killing, you rape one another.

Her delicate hands dipped into the hat, and pulled out a small sheet of paper. She looked at it, and pouted her lips. There were wolf whistles from the other side of the room. I didn't understand why.

I had little time to register the fact that the female summoner had called my name, since I was so busy envying Ahri's curvaceous figure. I scrambled to the stage, but no one cared to see my reaction. Story of the life of a ninja.

I reached into the hat and pulled up a dorm number: 2145.

The summoner checked something off on her clipboard and then waved for me to go to my new room.

**[Katarina]**

"Karma!" The summoner lady called. I yawned, propping my feet up on the seat in front of me. Sona glared at me, but did nothing other than pluck an angry chord on her etwahl, which I ignored, studying one of my knives. It looked a little blunt.

Cassiopeia poked me. "Katarina!" She hissed. I glared at her. "What?!"

She pointed at the stage. "Your turn."

The summoner cleared her throat. "Katarina!" She called again.

I shunpo'ed to the nearest champion by the stage, which just so happened to be Riven. I received a cold glare from her and her little blade bitch Irelia. I smirked.

"Ahem." The summoner cleared her throat again.

"I'll clear that throat of yours…" I whispered, none too quietly. The summoner raised her eyebrows.

"What did you just say?"

"Heh. Nothing." I grinned at her, rushing up the stairs. I grabbed a sheet, ignoring the invisible laser beams coming from the eyes of the men to my boobs (and ass), and got off the stage as fast as possible. I never did like the spotlight.

I held the slip of paper in my hands without glancing at it until I got back to the seat next to my annoying sister.

"Wachu' get? Wachu' get?" She inquired eagerly. Cassiopeia snatched my sheet away from me, and on instinct I pulled it back, shooting her a glare.

I looked down at the number with her hovering over my shoulders.

2145.

**Author's Note: Hey all, thanks for checking this story out! Should I continue? Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**~ Creator0fWords &amp; EdgeoftheHorizon**


	2. More Situations

**Chapter 2: More Situations**

**[****Akali]**

Room 2145 had two beds–each on opposite sides of the room–a shared bathroom, closet, and two separate desks.

But my favorite part was the giant bullseye and a training dummy in the farthest corner.

Since I had nothing other than the clothes on my back and my kamas, the first thing I did was start whacking the training dummy.

Although it was made of straw, it was fused with magic; every time it started breaking, it would knit itself back together. Nonetheless, some bits of straw still ended up on the floor.

'_It's quite sturdy. I want one of these for my room!'_ I thought, kamas slicing into the figure.

'_Why did Jinx have to blow up the dorms?! I just bought a new outfit yesterday!'_ I lamented, throwing a kick to the dummy's head and imagining it as Jinx's.

'_I hope I get a good roommate...'_ I delivered a solid punch to the stomach.

It would suck if I ended up with LeBlanc, though. Gods, she creeped me out. Or Cassiopeia… She's a freaking _half-snake!_ Speaking of hybrids, if I get Shyvana, I hope she doesn't burn everything…

I stopped beating the shit out of the poor dummy and turned to eye the beds. '_Should I wait for my roommate to decide who gets which bed…?'_

Probably.

Crossing over to the window, I opened it and peered out.

It overlooked the main courtyard, which was empty right now seeing as how everyone was still getting adjusted to their new environments. And the fact that Jinx was probably roaming around somewhere outside, trying to figure out where everyone went, was also a good deterrent.

'_Mm… It's a good view, at least.'_

I turned back around. If the person was taking this long, their name would have to be further along in the alphabet. Maybe the J's? Or the M's?

I plopped onto one of the beds, totally defying what I'd just told myself about waiting for my roommate. The bed was surprisingly soft and comfortable; especially compared to my old rock-hard mattress.

Story of the life of a ninja.

Suddenly, I heard the creak of the old oak door, turning my head towards it just in time to see the doorknob turn and the door swing open.

**[Katarina]**

"2140… 2141… 2143… 2145!" I muttered to myself. The door to my room had a golden plaque on it that displayed the room number, just like the others.

Cassiopeia eyed the door. "Who do you think will be your roommate?" She hissed.

I snorted. "As long as they're human and not Demacian, I won't complain _too_ much."

My sister shrugged and slithered off to find her own room: 2156.

I steeled myself, one hand instinctively grabbing hold of one of my knives as the other handled the doorknob.

Deep breath. Moment of truth.

I twisted it to the right and pushed. It creaked, but didn't budge.

Leaning my body against it, I pushed again, harder this time, and the door swung open.

**Room 2141  
**_**[Winter is Coming]**_

Ashe waited in her room for her roommate.

And waited some more.

And waited some more.

She yawned and eyed the beds. It was too bad Jinx had destroyed the dorms; she was going to miss her queen sized bed, complete with down stuffed sheets and a heavenly soft mattress.

Ashe yawned again.

Last night, the Frost Archer had barely gotten any sleep; she'd been summoned for 4 games, all at ungodly hours of the night by green summoners trying to practice without the veterans laughing at them.

'_Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a bit...'_ She thought, lying down on one of the beds. The second she let her eyes close for more than 3 seconds, she zoned out.

**[Ashe]**

I woke to the sound of the old wooden door creaking open. Eyes still closed, I sat up, yawned, and stretched.

"ASHE?!" Someone exclaimed, sounding very much like…

I opened my eyes for reassurance, but I got none. "SE- SEJUANI?!"

Sejuani shut the door and banged her head on it. "Of all the rotten luck…"

I felt slightly offended. "You could've been stuck with Lissandra, you know."

Sejuani groaned. "But now I'm stuck with the fucking Queen. Oh, or should I feel _honored, your majesty?_" She drawled, turning around to face me, then bowed with sarcasm glowing in her frosty blue eyes. I remained stoic, fixing an impassive expression on my face.

Sejuani sneered, straightening up. "Freljord will belong to the strong! You and your pathetic Avarosans will be shredded."

I stood as Sejuani stalker closer, intending to back up… And then realized that there was nowhere to back up_ to_. The Winters Wrath seized me by the collar and lifted me up against the wall. "Winter is coming." She hissed.

**Room 2152  
**_**[Hell Hath No Fury Like a Sister Scorned]**_

Morgana strolled down the hallway, nodding to some of the champions that she passed and counting the numbers on the doors.

2141… 2143…

She slowed a bit once she hit room 2145. There seemed to be a disturbance coming from it…

Shrugging it off as a bad roommate pairing (perhaps Cassiopeia and Sivir) she mused, the Fallen Angel found her own room, 2152.

'_I hope I get a decent roommate...' _She thought, looking at the golden plaque that proudly displayed her room number to the world.

Taking a deep breath, Morgana put her hand on the doorknob, turned it, and pushed the door open.

**[Kayle]**

It was a nightmare. My roommate had come straight from Hell… Or Heaven, if you're being really technical.

My… _Sister_.

To her credit, she seemed just as surprised as I was, if not more.

I stared at her.

She stared at me.

Finally, she broke the silence. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

I took my helmet off and set it on one of the tables. "I don't want to be with you either, tyrant!"

Morgana sneered. "You're calling _me_ a tyrant? You disowned me, branded me 'fallen', and came to the League to kill me!"  
"I did NOT come to the League to kill you!" I retorted. "I came to save my people!"

"Ugh!" She threw her hands up into the air. "Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before?"

"Because we have… Every time we've met… For the past ten thousand years…"

Morgana sat down on one of the beds, claiming it for herself. "Right." She recollected.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "How about we _try_ to get along? We're stuck together for who knows how long, and it will suck for the both of us if we're constantly fighting."

"OH! NOW you propose we get along! You're ten thousand years late, my_ angel _of a sister!" She spat, lying down and facing away from me on her bed.

Sighing again, I sat down on the other bed.

**Room 2140  
**_**[Piltover's Messiest]**_

Vi tapped her feet as she waited impatiently for Summoner Alexia to finish calling the other names.

Finally, Zyra went off to find her room, leaving Riven, Irelia, Lux, Janna, Caitlyn, and Vi on the girls side of the theater.

The Summoner checked something off on her clipboard. "All right! So, your rooms are as follows: Caitlyn and Vi, you will be sharing room 2140, the first of the girls rooms. Lux and Janna, you will be in room 2147. And Riven, you and Irelia will be in room 2157. All right, that should be all. Good luck!" And with a smile and a wave, Summoner Alexia vanished in a flash of blue light.

**[Caitlyn]**

I opened the door to our new room and stepped in with Vi. She grinned. "All right, look! Something that I can beat the shit out of!"

She was referring to the dummy in the corner, and not me… I hope.

I sighed and closed the door. "I still like my old room better…" I grumbled. "All of my clothes were there, and-"

"Your plushies?" Vi interrupted. I shot her a death glare. "No… Well, yes, but what I was going to say was… Wait, how do you know even about that?!"

My partner grinned and flopped down onto one of the beds, legs hanging off the bottom and gauntlets nearly knocking over a lamp. "I have my ways."

That did _not_ sound good.

I sniffed. "Looks like you're taking that bed, then. Can you please take your gauntlets off before you break something?"

Vi rolled over. "Fiiiiine. You're no fun, Cupcake."

She wrested the gauntlets off her hands and flung them at the dummy. "There!"

I rolled my eyes. "Is that what you normally do in your room? Chuck your gauntlets carelessly in the corner?"

"Yep." Vi answered, folding her arms under her head and kicking her dirty boots onto the clean linen.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea rooming with Vi, after all…

**Room 2154  
**_**[Battle of the 'Purrls']**_

Every guys' fantasy.

**[Miss Fortune]**

Hands resting on my full cups, I strutted past the male dorms, and taking a long detour to the female part of the floor. Many of them stopped whatever they were doing to sneak a peek at my chestful of treasure. Some even openly ogled. I grinned. Not even Ahri, or that mute's chests were as big as mine. Plus, I had hard bets that at least one of them got breast implants. Mine? 100% natural.

By the time I reached the female section of the new (or old) dorms on the second floor, I was beginning to get tired from modeling all the way there; I stretched my arms and heaved a sigh of relief.

I almost walked right past my dorm, with the gold plated number on it.

2154.

There wasn't really anyone I wasn't fine with being paired with. Just so long as they don't _stare_ at me as I change, all will be fine and no bullets will end up in the wall. But then again, there weren't _that_ many lesbians among the girls… Just… Half… Of them…

I reached for the doorknob just as I heard a 'purrr' beside me.

'_Oh. Of course.'_ I thought, preparing myself.

"Hi Ahri!" I exclaimed, turning my head and giving her a fake smile. She mirrored my reaction.

With her tails spread, she leaned forward on one leg and hugged me, her breasts pushing against mine. Her angular face was touching the side of mine, "Hello, Sarah~" She whispered, sending a wave of sensation through my body.

I gently pushed her off of me. "You're my roommate?"

"Mmhm. Unless you weren't heading into this room." The fox purred as she stepped past me and slipped into 2154.

'_Oh boy...'_ I thought, readying myself to go in and face the horrors.

Right before I stepped in after my roommate, I felt a tingling sensation on the back of my neck, like someone was watching me.

I turned my head to the right, seeing Sona giving me a strange look.

"What?" I snapped.

The mute shook her head, smiling to herself, went a few paces down and entered her own room.

I huffed. "She's jealous of my boobs."

Apparently, Ahri had pretty good hearing. Must come from her fox side.

"Oh really, Sarah?" The Nine-Tailed Fox's voice drifted from inside the room. I glanced inside and saw her lounging on her side on one of the beds, tails floating in the air behind her, golden eyes staring right at me.

I shivered.

She smirked. "Well, aren't you coming in? The door's letting in a breeze."

I frowned. Was there actually a breeze?

Well, I had to go in anyways.

I stepped into the room and shut the door behind me.

The instant it closed, I felt something pinning me against the door.

"Nrrf… Ahri? Wha- MMF!"

The residual blue magic from her Spirit Rush faded away and I felt one of her tails poke my chest, another one slapping across my mouth like some sort of furry gag.

"Fake or real?!" She hissed, continuing her invasive prodding.

**Room 2145  
**_**[Noxian vs Ionian]**_

Every time that they'd met in the past had resulted in a fight.

On the Fields of Justice.

At the cafeteria.

In the halls.

At the salad bar.

You name a public place, and Katarina and Akali have fought there.

This time was no different, in their minds.

**[Katarina]**

"You can't kill me, bitch!" I yelled the second I laid eyes on the Kinkou ninja in my room.

"I can _try!_" She yelled back, brandishing a kama at me.

With a split second to spare, I shunpo'ed a couple meters to her right, landing on the bed and avoiding impalement.

She turned just in time to block a dagger aimed between her eyes, the blade glancing off of her remaining kama and embedding itself into the wall.

"Nice try." Akali taunted, quickly Shadow Dancing to her other kama and to retrieve it.

At the same time, we ran towards each other.

_CLANG!_

_SHING!_

_CLANG!_

The sound of clashing metal filled the dorm room.

I growled. "I didn't think you would stoop this low, Ionian. Ambushing me in my room!"

She glared at me. "_Me?_ Ambushing _you?_ This is MY room! You're the one ambushing me!"

"I am not!"

"Well neither am I!"

Slightly confused, I asked, "Then what are you doing here?"

Akali dodged one of my throwing knives. "I'm waiting for my roommate!"

I spun away from her to throw another knife. "Well so am I!"

And then it came to me.

Understanding dawned in her eyes as well.

At the same time, we asked, "Are _you_ my roommate?!"

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys! Thank you for being patient. **

**Major question: ****Do you guys want this story to be purely humorous, or have a plot?**

**So, updates for this story will not be happening very often, as we can't always write together. Conflicting schedules, lazyness and whatnot, plus I'm still writing my other story, Snowdown Chaos. That one comes first on my priority list, as it is the closest to completion. (maybe another 6 chapters to go?)**

**But anyways, thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews! They were the main reason we actually finished this chapter XD**

**Should we continue?**

**~ Creator0fWords &amp; EdgeofTheHorizon**


	3. Adjusting

**Chapter 3: Adjusting**

**[Akali]**

Light snores woke me up. The first thing I thought was, '_Shen, since when did you snore?'_

Then reality caught up to me.

Cautiously, I rolled over in my bed, mentally scolding myself for even rolling over in sleep in the first place. You do _not_. _Ever. _Turn your back on a trained assassin; especially one that hates you. Although I did have the excuse of falling asleep really _really_ late last night, both Katarina and I having been locked into a staring contest with each other from beneath the covers. My tired mind had probably shrugged and said, "Hey, what does it matter if I get killed tonight? At least I'll be able to sleep comfortably!"

One mistake could be the end of me.

No. More. Excuses!

Or at least that's what I told myself.

A mop of red hair rested on the pillow of the other bed. Seemed that she had made the same mistake as me, at least…

I briefly considered murdering her, then shrugged. The Institute would rain hell on Ionia if I killed another champion on League grounds outside of a match.

Stretching out on my bed, I glanced over at the clock. It read 8am. I had a match at 9.

I gently peeled the covers off and stepped onto the cold wood floor. Moving cautiously so as to not wake up my deadly roommate, I made my way to the bathroo-

_CREAK!_

Shit.

In a blur of movement, Katarina bolted upright and launched a barrage of daggers at me. I didn't have time to react (in my defense, it was early in the morning and I was seriously not expecting the floor to fail me. I'M LOOKING AT YOU, FLOOR!). Thankfully, the daggers weren't aimed to kill the intruder. I should hope so, lest she accidentally make her sister into a pincushion…

Most of them had flown wide off the mark, although one did catch my shirt and pin me to the wall.

Katarina rubbed her eyes and squinted at me. "Da fuck are you doing her- Oh. You're my roommate. Right." She groaned and flopped back down.

I felt mildly offended. "Yes I am, so deal with it." I reached down to pull the knife out and threw it back to her. It impaled the wall right above her head.

"Thanks." She reached above to yank it out.

"No problem. I missed anyways."

**[Katarina]**

In all fairness, I could have been stuck with a much worse roommate.

But I also could've ended up with someone better. Like the mute.

I sighed and stirred my soggy cereal. My next match wasn't for a couple of hours and I was already itching to stab something.

_Thud._

"So? Who're you with?" Cassiopeia demanded, plopping her tray down and sitting next to me.

"What, no 'good morning'?" I teased lightheartedly. She ignored me.

"Tell me!" My sister hissed.

Straight to the point, I see.

"The Fist of Shadow." I replied, examining the butter knife. It would be decent for stabbing, but not cutting…

Cassiopeia burst into laughter.

I threw her a cold-hearted glare. "Do you _want_ me to stab your fat slimy tail with this?" I threatened, thrusting the butter knife at her.

She looked affronted, which I knew was fake. Cass had thick skin (both literally and figuratively).

"Jeez, I was just laughing. Chill." She sniffed.

I picked up my fork and speared a sausage. "What's so funny about my roommate pairing?"

"Don't you hate her?" Cassiopeia asked.

"It's not really _hate_," I thought for a moment, "more of a mutual dislike. We are too similar…"

My sister sighed. "True. But in all honesty, you could have ended up with someone much worse."

Which was precisely what I'd been thinking earlier. Out loud, I muttered, "Like you…"

Cassiopeia glared at me. "Why do I ever bother talking to you?"

"Because you have no one else to talk to. Unless you've magically become best friends with whoever your roommate is." I smirked.

Cass snorted. "I have no interest in becoming friends with Shyvana."

"Then you have no one but me." My smirk got bigger. "Wait… The fucking half-dragon?! Ha! HA HA HA!"

"Stop laughing at me, Katarina!" She said indignantly. "It's not as if you have a better roommate than I do! And I also have Talon!"

I decided not to tell her that Talon spent most of his time off the Fields nowadays barricaded in his room watching Noxian soap operas.

**[Akali]**

My game was due to start in about 5 minutes. But as this was one of only five matches that were going to be played today, the Summoners decided to make it fancier. For one, they decided to add a pre-game… Thingy, where the announcers listed the teams.

"_Presenting, Team Blue!"_ A male announcer's voice boomed. The giant screen in the stadium (yes, the Institute has its own stadium just for viewing League matches.) turned on, revealing a blue backdrop. _"We have: Riven, The Exile!"_

A picture of the ex-Noxian appeared on the screen, taking up ⅕ of it.

"_Sona, the Maven of the Strings!"_

Sona's picture appeared next to Riven's.

"_Jinx, the Looooooose Canon!" _

A snapshot of a smiling Jinx wrecking havoc on Piltover popped up next to Sona.

"_Akali, the Fist of Shadow!"_

And there goes my picture. They didn't even get my good side!

"_And last but not least, Jarvan IV, the Exemplar of Demacia!"_

The final picture slid into place, filling the enormous screen with fearsome pictures of my team. Cheers filled the room.

Then the pictures vanished, and the background changed color.

"_Presenting, Team Red!" _A different male announcer's voice echoed through the stadium.

"_Fiora, the Grand Duelist!"_

First picture up. Wait, was she holding a ruler?!

"_Annie, the Dark Child!"_

That is most definitely a ruler. Why was Fiora holding a ruler?!

"_Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer!"_

Oh, maybe it's a skin. Yeah. Which one was it again…?

"_Lux, the Lady of Luminosity!"_

Headmaster Fiora? No, Student Fiora? Oh right! Ruler Lady Fiora! Yeah, that's gotta be it!

"_And last but most certainly not least, Vi, the Piltover Enforcer!"_

Wait a minute… Are we starting- oh shit!

Blue summoning light flickered around me. Next to me, in the rows reserved for champions, my teammates and the enemy team all had the same aura around them.

"Good luck!" Lux chirped and waved at me.

* * *

I was getting frustrated.

40 minutes into the game, and I was the only one on my team with less than 10 kills.

Even _Sona_ had 10!

"_Idiot Summoner!" _I hissed to myself. This guy didn't know when to go in and when to walk out.

WHO THE FLYING FUCK TOWERDIVES WITH _**ME**_ WHEN I HAVE 10 HP?!

Poppy I can understand. Maybe even Fiora with her Ruler Stick of Doom.. But I'm an _assassin._ I can't tank that! I can't become invulnerable either!

"Akali." Riven said, lifting her sword up. "You ok?"  
We were standing at the summoning platform, having both just died. Me, thanks to my IDIOT SUMMONER, and her trying to save me.

At least Riven had gotten a triple kill out of that.

I gritted my teeth. "I"m fine, Riven."

She raised an eyebrow, amber eyes pitying. "Bad Summoner?"

I nodded.

"Ah."  
And with that, she ran off to get the Dragon.

I sighed and ran to help her and the rest of the team.

Maybe this teamfight, I could get some kills!

The first thing I saw when I got there was a giant laser of light accompanied by a shout of, "DEMACIAAAA!"

I focused on the blonde mage, pulling my arm back to throw a kama at her. I smiled.

There was no possible way that I could mess up this shot.

My arm swung forwards. The kama was just about to fly out of my hand, and then-

"YAY! TIBBERS!"

I started with shock as a giant flaming bear appeared next to me. The kama flew harmlessly into the jungle.

I had messed up the shot…

* * *

The door slammed behind me and I stomped towards the bathroom.

Katarina looked up from where she sat on her bed, reading a magazine. "Something the matter, Moody?" She smirked.

"Shut up." I growled, yanking the bathroom door open and storming in.  
My roommate raised her voice. "You know, I saw your match today."

I just happened to glance at the mirror then; my brown eyes had a very scary and murderous look in them, and it satisfied me in a strange way to look so deadly.

"Even the mute did better than you did."

My fists clenched.

"Actually, both supports did better than you."

I took a deep breath. Balance in all things. Balance in all things…

Keep calm… Keep calm…

"And man, I've never seen a worse tower dive in my life." Her voice was practically gloating.  
I spun around and marched out, intent on at _least_ ripping Katarina's arms off.

**[Riven]**

"Nice job today, Riv." Irelia smiled when I came into our room. "You carried your team _hard._"

I grunted. "My back still hurts."  
She laughed and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and set my sword aside, walking into the bathroom to take off my armour and shower.

There was a light knock on the door.

I frowned and poked my head out of the bathroom. "Irelia, can you get that?"

"Yep!"

I could hear the door opening and someone saying, "Hmm?"

The door shut.

"What was it?" I called.

"Uhh… Complimentary drinks…?" Irelia replied.

Curious, I walked out with half my clothes still on.

Irelia was holding two clear bottles. One of the contents was a shade of blood orange, while the other was a reddish-brown.

I shrugged. "What's it for?" I took the red-brown bottle and noticed a piece of paper attached to it. "Nevermind…"

The note read: _For Riven,_

_A complimentary beverage from the Institute as apologies for losing your room._

My roommate grabbed my bottle and read the note. "Mine says the same thing, except that it's directed to me."

I took the bottle back from her and unscrewed it. "Well, the Institute wouldn't poison us."  
I brought the opening to my lips and took a sip. My eyes widened and I coughed.

Immediately, Irelia was holding my shoulders and looking into my eyes. "ARE YOU OK?!"

"I- I'm fine…" I whispered. "It… It…"  
"IT WHAT RIVEN?! STAY WITH ME HERE!"

"It tastes _amazing._" I felt a smile creep onto my face as I downed the rest of the contents.

Ah, how I loved the taste of cinnamon, vanilla, rainbows, love, and sunshine.

**[Katarina]**

I heard Akali start to open the bathroom door and smiled. Perhaps I would get a chance to practice my knife work before my next match… Not that they needed much improving.

But before Akali could do anything, there was a light knock on the door.

I groaned. "What the fuck does this bitch want?"

Setting my latest issue of _Weapons Weekly_ on the floor next to my bed, I got up and crossed to the door while Akali watched, peeking from the bathroom.

The door slammed against the wall, "What the fuck do you- …! Ok then…"

There was nobody on the other side. Instead, two bottles sat on the ground. One had a vibrant red hue, the other a dark green.

I picked them up. Both had a small note attached to it.

Akali stepped out of the bathroom, all killing intentions gone… I think.

"What're those?" She asked, taking the green one.

I read the note on the red one.

_For Akali,_

_A complimentary beverage from the Institute as apologies for losing your room._

"This one's for you." We said at the same time. I narrowed my eyes at her just as she did the same. Slowly, we reached for the bottle that the other person held. At the exact same moment, we snatched the bottle away from each other.

Well… That was weird.

I shrugged and unscrewed the lid. Akali did the same.

I did _not_ think that she would have the same idea that as me.

Once again, at the exact same time, we shoved the bottles towards each other.

"You probably did something to it in the 10 seconds that you held it." I hissed, eyeing the green one.

"Me? No. _You_ probably spiked it with poison in the 30 seconds that_ you _held it!" Akali accused. Never mind that it wouldn't really be possible for either of us…

We growled at each other. With my free hand, I grabbed a knife just as she reached for a kama.

I smirked and nodded at her weapon. "What are you going to do with that… _Miss_?"

The Kinkou ninja hissed and chucked it at me. Instinctively, I defended with the bottle in my other hand. The steel of the kama sliced the bottle in half and liquid exploded everywhere.

Thankfully, the kama _did_ miss my head; although my drink had better aim.

Akali hissed again and shook her head of the contents of my bisected bottle. I did the same, making sure that some drops of it landed on Akali.

She glared at me. I grinned. She was really fun to annoy.

My knife arced towards her head, and she blocked with the bottle as well. The steel bit into the plastic, cutting through it. A gush of scarlet liquid drenched us both.

It was at that moment that a pager sitting on one of the desks beeped, notifying me of my match.

We both turned towards it, then at each other.

"We'll continue this later," I promised. She nodded. Directing one last smirk at her, I walked out of our room, still covered in who-knew what.

**[Akali]**

I twirled my fork idly through my noodles, and briefly considered dumping them into my glass of water.

Shen glanced up from his own food. "Something the matter, Akali? You seem distracted today."

I shook my head. "Roommate troubles."

"Ah. You never did tell us who you got paired with." Shen remarked.

"Yeah, tell us!" Kennen chirped.

I smiled and paused for dramatic effect.

"Katarina."

Kennen burst into laughter. "No wonder you look like you have a stick up your ass!"

Shen remained as stoic as ever. "Good luck, Akali."

I smiled. "Thanks, Shen." I turned to Kennen. "Do I really look like I have a stick up my ass?"

_I _certainly didn't think so…

* * *

By the time I'd gotten back to my dorm, it was nearly midnight. I'd been out all day doing… Important Kinkou stuff.

Slowly, I eased the door open, hoping to find Katarina asleep in bed.

Well… She was in bed, at least.

Emerald eyes peered at me over her _Weapons Weekly: Insider's Edition! _magazine as she turned a page slowly and folded it before placing it on the floor next to her bed. "About time you got back." Katarina yawned, stretching and snuggling down into her blankets. "I've been waiting forever…"

I snorted and walked into the bathroom. "Why were you waiting?"

"Wouldn't you have done the same?"

True… I wouldn't trust her around me while I was asleep. I guess she was the same.

Eventually, we were both in our respective beds, staring up at the ceiling and silently watching the other from the corners of our eyes.

Sleep was not going to be easy for the next while…

* * *

The claws of morning came swift and mercilessly.

Both Katarina and I groaned at the ruckus coming from outside our rooms. We were both bone-tired from staking each other out for a second night in a row.

"Ugh. Who the fuck is it?!" Katarina complained, shoving her head under her pillow.

Frantic pounding on our door caused my assassin roommate to pop her head out of her burrow, red hair messy as a birds nest and green eyes looking more murderous than Mordekaiser that one time that Draven had taken his guitar.

In a flash, she was across the room and pulling the door open, still in a tight tank top which barely concealed her boobs.

"What!?" I heard her yell at the person on the other side. I, for one, wasn't looking. My head was under my pillow as well as I tried to drown out the outside noises.

An anxious voice answered her. "WHO AM I!?"

"... What kind of a fucking question is that? Are you stupid as well as cowardly?" Katarina forced out a laugh.

"Please, just answer me! WHO AM I!?" The voice wailed.

I poked my head out and blinked as my eyes adjusted to the light. "... Riven? What do you want?"

Riven looked like a mess; her hair was all over the place and her eyes unfocused. Her clothes were a blend of Noxian and Ionian styles, as if she'd just grabbed the first things she'd touched in the room she shared with Irelia.

"I… But I'm not Riven…" She said softly, amber eyes locking with mine. Katarina snorted. "We're not blind. Now get out of my sight, traitor." She spat, moving to close the door. Riven stopped it easily, and then blinked. "Wow… I'm a lot stronger now…?"

I got out of my bed and made my way to the door. "Riven… What is the problem?" I was slightly annoyed at being woken up this way.

Tears brimmed in the Exiles eyes. "But that's the thing…" Riven sobbed. "I'm not Riven… I'm Irelia…!"

I blinked. "... What?"

"Just hear me out!" Riven/Irelia sobbed. "When Riven and I woke up this morning, we were on each others beds. And then when we looked at each other, we saw… We saw ourselves. When we ran to the mirror, it was like we'd switched bodies or something! At first, we thought that maybe it was just us… So we knocked on a couple of doors to see… But… But…" She trailed off, sobs choking her.

Katarina raised an eyebrow, annoyed. "What kind of elaborate prank is this?"

"I can prove it! I can prove that I'm Irelia!" Riven/maybe Irelia insisted, making eye contact with me again. "The Elders originally wanted to create an army with the Kinkou as the heads at the last council meeting. But then you, Shen, and Kennen disagreed and said that it would be a terrible idea and waste of secrecy. Karma and I agreed with you, but the other Elders didn't, however in the end, the idea was revoked." She took a deep breath and looked at me pleadingly.

I was shocked. "Oh my… Irelia… What has happened to you?" I walked closer to my fellow Ionian, trapped in the body of a Noxian Exile.

Katarina was equally stunned and pushed past Irelia into the hallway.

"... I don't think you're the only one, Irelia." She said in a voice not at all like her usual biting snap. It was too soft, too… Unsure.

I followed her and gasped. Outside, in the hallway, were many more female champions, all looking at each other and themselves. Some had broken down and were crying, while others were screaming and trying to figure out what had happened.

Shyvana came running down the hall towards us.

"Sister!" She called out to Katarina. "I… What's happening!?"

As far as I knew, Cassiopeia was Katarina's only sibling. Unless…

I glanced at Irelia/Riven again, leaning against my doorframe with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Cassiopeia had switched bodies with Shyvana.

**A/N: Oh my gosh, that took awhile to finish. Sorry if it isn't up to par guys, or if it's too confusing. PM me and I'll try to clear it up maybe. **

**This story will not be updated frequently. Once a month, maybe? Just letting you know. Even slower now because this has become a solo project… Goodbye, Edge!**

**But yeah… Reviews are appreciated, greatly! :)**

**~Creator0fWords**


	4. Switched

**Chapter 4: Switched**

**[Katarina]**

Why was Shyvana calling me sister...?!

The half-dragon was running towards us, stepping around the other Champions.

And then it hit me. The fucking half-dragon had switched bodies with my fucking half-snake sister.

Shyvana stopped in front of me. "Sister?"

I stared back at her wordlessly.

She swore and turned to Akali. "Which of you is which!?"

Akali stared at her as well. "You're Cassiopeia, right?"

"Of course I'm Cassiopeia! What does it look li-" Shyvana stopped herself mid- sentence and seemed to realize something. "Don't answer that. But I'm Cassiopeia."

Well that was _such _a relief. Confirming once and for all that my sister was stuck in the body of the Demacian half-dragon.

Riven looked up. "They are in their correct bodies. I believe." And then she went back to sniffling quietly in the corner.

"Katarina. Do you know what has happened?" Shyvana/Cassiopeia tried again. I finally snapped out of my daze.

"I have no fucking clue. I woke up to this bitch," I jerked my head towards Riven/Irelia, "Screaming and pounding on my door."

Just then, there was an even bigger commotion from down the hall as the Summoners finally arrived on scene.

About fucking time.

**[Diana]**

It was disconcerting, to say the least, to see my own face staring back at me when I wasn't looking in a mirror. It was disturbing, however, to be in L eona's body.

Nothing felt right.

The Summoner cleared her throat, and I was reminded of when Katarina had threatened her. I held back a snort of laughter. You had to admit, that chick had balls.

"Room 2149, shared by Leona, the Radiant Dawn, and Diana, the Scorn of the Moon. Correct?" Her violet eyes stared at me and then at the person sitting next to me. They reminded me strangely of that disgusting taro-flavored ice cream that was popular in Ionia. "That is correct, Summoner." Leona/me said, and I cringed, hearing my own voice with her words.

"Have you switched bodies?"

"No duh, genius." I muttered.

She raised an eyebrow at me. I coughed. "Yes."

"Alright, I'll need you both to provide evidence to prove that you are really who you say you are."

My eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? Why can't you just do that Judgement shit on us and look into our minds?" You know, I think my vocabulary actually fits Leona's voice quite well.

The taro-eyed Summoner sighed. "That kind of magic drains us quite a lot. It's why we only usually have 1 test per day, and even then, most prospective Champions don't even get to the Judgement stage."

Leona sighed. "How must we prove ourselves?"

"Before you were inducted into the Institute, you were each given a number. What were your numbers?"

Of course. Our identification number, which the Institute had practically ingrained into our brains (quite literally).

Both Leona and I glanced at each other from the corners of our eyes, as if daring the other person to go first and reveal their number.

Sighing, Leona/me consented. "783-"

"Wait." The Summoner said, grabbing a piece of paper for Leona to write the number down on so that I wouldn't know hers. I snorted. She couldn't have done that sooner, before Leona had already revealed half of her ID?

"Ok. Here."

A couple of minutes later, both Leona and I were instructed to head to the theatre.

We walked together, me stealing a couple of glances at her now that I was the taller of us two. Leona sighed. "Will you stop looking at me like that?"

"Technically, I'm looking at myself, not you."

"Well... Right now, I _am _you, so... Stop looking at me!"

I smirked. "Just taking in the sights."

"You do realize that this is your own body, right..."

"I know. I said that about 30 seconds ago. And I mean it. I'm taking in the sights."

She looked away, disgusted, and I chuckled, flexing my (or was it Leona's?) right arm. "You know, Leona, I never knew that you had a-"

"Do not. Speak. Of. It."

"- On your arm." I finished.

**[Akali]**

"Room 2145, shared by Akali, the Fist of Shadow, and Katarina, the Sinister Blade." Summoner Alexia droned. "Correct?"

Katarina was examining one of her knives again, so it was up to me to answer. "Yes."

"Have you switched bodies?"

My roommate looked up. "Yes, we have." She said sarcastically. "Which is why I'm calmly sitting here right now, tolerating your boring ass instead of being on a murderous fucking rampage and tearing this Gods-damned Institute apart, brick by fucking brick."

Well, that was... Morbid? Dark? Noxian?

I wasn't really sure how to describe it.

"She means that no, we have not switched bodies." I said calmly, shooting Katarina a death glare from the corner of my eye.

The Summoner nodded and scribbled something down on a sheet of paper.

"I need proof that you are who you say you are."

I sighed. "834-"

"Wait! Write it on this paper!"

* * *

The theatre was packed with champions who didn't know where to sit. People wanted to sit with their friends, but they didn't know _who_ their friends were now. But when High Summoner Vessaria Kolminye walked in, everybody immediately found a random seat.

Once again, I was in the back. And sitting next to Zed (well, Zed's body). Fucking _lovely_.

Kolminye walked onto the stage and behind the podium. She took a deep breath and tapped the mic twice to get our attention, which wasn't necessary. The attention of every single champion in the room was focused solely on her, wanting to know what was up with the strange scenario that we all found ourselves in.

"I'm not going to waste time with pleasantries." Kolminye began, for which I think we were all grateful. Her voice reached every corner of the room with crystal clarity; another thing which I was grateful for. Being at the back constantly really sucked. Story of the life of a ninja...

"It appears that there has been a strange... Incident at the League. Most of you woke up in a different body, in a different bed. What we have noticed is that you have switched bodies with your roommate. We don't know why, or even how, this has happened, but we are working to figure this out. Until this issue is resolved, matches on the Rift are suspended."

Well, _that _I was fully expecting. How was any champion to play in someone else's body?

I had a sudden mental image of Heimerdinger in Dr Mundo's body, trying to build his little turrets. I choked back a laugh, and Zed (well, or whoever Zed's roommate was) looked at me strangely. I ignored him.

"On the plus side, this has not seemed to affect _every _single champion."

Someone (was that Ashe's voice?) called out, "Which champions are still themselves?"

Kolminye seemed slightly miffed at the interruption, but answered it nonetheless once various other champions backed the question. As if reading a recipe, she listed the champions.

"Room 2127: Teemo and Veigar.

Room 2128: Zed and Singed.

Room 2132: Thresh and Lucian.

Room 2142: Elise and Evelynn.

Room 2144: Soraka and Orianna.

Room 2145: Akali and Katarina.

Room 2148: Lissandra and Nami.

Room 2159: Anivia."

Shen and Kennen weren't on the list. Which meant that...

I stifled another laugh, imagining tall and imposing Shen in little Kennen's body.

And Anivia had her own room? Not fair. I had to room with a bitch assassin.

Maybe I would ask her to switch...

The assembled champions started whispering to one another, voices forming a murmur.

My whole row was silent. I stole a glance at Zed.

Wait a minute...

_'Room 2127: Teemo and Veigar. Room 2128: Zed and Singed...'_

I actually _was _sitting next to Zed.

Kolminye tapped the microphone twice, and this time, it wasn't a wasted gesture.

"We are working to fix this as soon as possible. If you have any questions or remember anything strange or unusual which could possibly pertain to this situation, do _not _hesitate to come to me or any other Summoner. That will be all."

She made to get off the stage, and then seemed to remember something. High Summoner Vessaria Kolminye walked back to the mic. "Champions who have not switched bodies with another, please remain in the theatre."

**[Summoner Irina]**

"Are you sure this is the best idea..." I pleaded to one of my superiors. "What if one of them is the cause of this?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Summoner Charles snorted. "They are probably the people with the most motive to help us now, lest this happen to them too."

"They could also have caused this!" I repeated. "They might have motive to help up, if they are innocent, but if they are guilty?"

"I said, don't be ridiculous, Irina." Charles said. "The perpetrators of this crime isn't one of them. We know who did it."

"Then who?"

**[Zed]**

I'd gotten to sit next to Akali, who had barely acknowledged my presence. It was slightly hurtful, watching those gorgeous brown eyes focus on anywhere but my face. It hurt, knowing that what we'd had before was nothing now...

Wait! She's looking this way! Act natural!

My eyes slid themselves back towards the front of the room.

2 other Summoners joined Kolminye on the stage and beckoned for the remaining champions to move forward, into the front 2 rows.

Akali got up and headed down, me right behind her. It was hard to stop my wandering eyes from roaming down her curves and to her a-

"Stop staring at me, Zed." Akali whispered, ice in her tone.

I stopped walking and watched her make her way to the bottom before getting shoved from behind by Veigar.

"Move it, you lovesick perv!" The Tiny Master of Evil squeaked, and I glared down at him, extending one of my blades.

He backed up a few steps, muttering to himself.

I continued down to the bottom rows, sitting away from Akali and landing myself next to Lucian, the Purifier. At least he was the silent type.

One of the newcomer Summoners took his place behind the podium. "For those of you who don't know me, I am Summoner Charles, of Bilgewater. This here is Summoner Irina, of Piltover."

The Institute was playing it smart, not sending delegates from Demacia, Noxus, or Ionia.

"You guys are the only champions still in your bodies. As such, we are enlisting you to help track down the perpetrators."

Everyone seemed slightly confused.

"The faster we stop this, the less of a chance that it will happen to you too." Charles said.

That got everyones attention.

"We don't know why or how this happened, but we do know _who_ happened- er, did it."

I shifted forward on my seat, and next to me, Lucian did the same.

"This isn't the first time that this particular group has been aggressive towards the Institute." Charles continued. Next to him, Summoner Irina shoved her hands into the pockets of her robes and averted her eyes. Kolminye had on a poker face.

"You might have heard of them before."

In front of me, I heard Veigar whisper to Nami, "It's going to be Noxus. High Command, to be exact." And then he shot a glare at Katarina.

Everyone knew his history with Noxus. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if it actually _was_ Noxus.

But then why leave Katarina the only Noxian in her own body, and not Swain or the others?

Summoner Charles continued talking. "They were the ones who tried to steal our Nexi at least twenty times. The ones who forced us to create a whole team dedicated solely to warding them off."

Just get on with it already!

"The ones responsible for this... Situation, are none other than...

The DOTA gang."

**A/N: Yes, I just did that. That's been floating around in my head for like, ever xD**

**So, I finally got the chapter out. This one's a fill, next chapter is going to be all the fun stuff ;)**

**I'm thinking that this story will be 55% plot and 55% humour, what do y'all think about that?**

**THANK YOU guys so much for the amazing reviews! So, so much! I love reading them, finding out what my readers think :)**

**Anyways, should I continue?**

**~Creator**


	5. Enemies

**Hey, just clearing up some confusion:  
T**his will NOT. And I repeat, NOT, be a crossover. The only thing Dota related in this whole story is the name of the gang itself. However, If it will stray into the crossover zone, I will warn you.

One more thing. For those champions not in their bodies, I will refer to them by [Their name]/[The body that they are in] or just their actual name. But I'll try to make it clear what I'm trying to say and who I'm trying to talk about. If anything gets confusing, just let me know!

**And sorry for the wait. Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Enemies**

**[Akali]**

"The... DOTA gang." I repeated, disbelieving of such a weird and (yes, stupid) name. "Uh, who are they again?"

Summoner Irina spoke up in a gentle yet powerful voice. A badge on the front of her robes marked her as a member of the First Division of the Diamond League.

"It is an organization comprised of those opposed to the League of Legends. They seek to establish a different kind of order to Valoran; _their _order. DOTA wants to rule Valoran and all of Runeterra."

"Sounds no different than Noxus..." I muttered to Soraka. And also no different than any other action movie that I've ever had the displeasure of seeing. Not surprisingly, Katarina heard, as she was sitting right behind me. I received a kick to my seat.

The Summoner continued. "But they are unlike Noxus. They are unlike the Void and Shadow Isles as well. No; DOTA wants to rule all of Runeterra, but they are not going to destroy the world or slaughter millions to do it. They use the same principles as us; using champions as representatives."

"..." Was the reply from the assembled champions.

"But, why." Came Orianna's strange mechanical voice. "Do they not just join the Institute?"

"They do not like the way that we do things." Irina answered. "To them, we are disruptive of the balance of Valoran, constantly fighting. No, DOTA only wants one fight. One fatal battle. Which is why we must stop them."

"But that doesn't sound like such a bad thing." Thresh said. "Only one battle, which will decide everything. Less bloodshed." He thought for a moment. "On second thought, that is a terrible idea. The more souls, the better..."

I shivered. Having an Ahri was bad enough. But having a Thresh as well...?

"No! You don't understand!" Summoner Charles cut in. "There are still going to be multiple fights; what I meant was that DOTA seeks to conquer the world using that principle! They are going to challenge every single nation, and if the nation loses... They must either join DOTA, or be destroyed."  
"So, what you are saying is that DOTA will challenge every nation to what is basically just a League match, however if we lose, we must be destroyed, or join them." I summarized, drumming my fingers on the armrest.

"Precisely."

"Haha! AHAHAHAHA! How do they expect to win?" Veigar laughed. "We will crush them!"

Murmurs of assent.

"Which is why they have switched the bodies of the champions. How can they fight to represent their nation, when they are unable to fight?" Irina reasoned.

Everyone went silent.

She had a point.

But something still didn't make sense...

"Why not just kill us then?" Demanded Lissandra.

Summoners Charles and Irina both had grim smiles on their faces. "Well, for one, it would be quite hard." Irina said. "The angels Kayle and Morgana and the yordles have a completely different immune system than we do, thus poison is more inefficient, and Kayle is basically invulnerable with her powers. Assassinating assassins would also be quite difficult, I'd imagine, and ambushing the Captain's and Generals of various armies wouldn't be the best idea. Another thing would be that if the champions suddenly just dropped dead, the Institute would be to blame and the major nations would undoubtedly seek vengeance, destroying the peace that the Institute has managed to create. If that was the case, with Valoran in utter chaos, it would be even harder for DOTA to establish dominion."

She had a good point. Or point(s).

"Switching the bodies of champions wouldn't lead to complete mutiny from Valoran, because it can be undone. Therefore, that was probably the best of many courses of actions that DOTA could have taken." The Diamond Summoner finished.

Humph. DOTA was actually pretty smart...

"Well... There's still us..." Lucian said quietly.

"Yeah! And we have Satan!" Evelynn added.

Damn right we do! His mushrooms are bound to be able to at least put a dent in DOTA!

"And we aren't the only fighters that our nations have to offer!" Tacked on Soraka.

"But we are the best..." Nami whispered. "What happened to the group you mentioned earlier that was dedicated to stopping DOTA?" She asked, louder than her first statement.

Summoner Charles looked around nervously. "Uh... That is... Top secret..." He said.

Beside me, Soraka narrowed her eyes and whispered, "They probably turned rogue and went to join DOTA."

I nodded in assent. "Why else would they be desperate enough to come to us?"

"How strong are DOTA's champions?"  
All side conversations halted as Katarina asked the question we'd all been thinking, but had been slightly too nervous to ask. What if they were stronger than us?

"... Well..." Summoner Irina spoke quietly. "Th-they... Well..."

"It's ok, Irina. You can show them." High Councilor Vessaria Kolminye assured her. I jumped a little in my seat. How unlike me to forgot that she was there...

Irina gulped. "O-ok..."

Blue magic projected itself into a screen in front of us. "This is what we know of their champions..."

**[Lee Sin]**

***Earlier this morning...***

In my dreams, I could once again see the bright colors of the world, see the clouds as they drifted aimlessly across the blue skies.

Sighing, I felt myself being pulled back to dark reality. I reached a hand up to rub my blindfold out of habit.

Wait... Where was my blindfold?

And more importantly... Why did I have _fur_?!

Shocked, I opened my eyes, but was even more shocked when I _saw_ something.

The creamy white ceiling of my room.

Bolting upright, I scanned my surroundings, barely containing my ecstatic joy.

I. COULD. SEE. AGAIN!

The walls were so white! The sky outside was so blue! And my roommate was... Was...

... ME?!

The revelation caused me to look down at myself, and I let out a small yelp in surprise in a voice that was not my own.

Short brown fur and a tail. A monkey, and my roommate was Wukong, which meant...

I was in Wukong's body.

Which meant that he was most likely in mine...

Wukong/me stirred in the other bed. "What's the problem, Lee?" He muttered sleepily. And then he froze. One hand reached up to his face to tear the blindfold off, and I winced as I beheld the scarred and empty sockets there.

He sat upright. "Wha- WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY CAN'T I SEE?!"

* * *

Yup... Things were really strange.

Well, at least I could see again. Granted, I was also in the Monkey King's body, but... I was willing to look past that (ha, SEE what I did there?).

This morning had been strange. Very strange indeed...

"Good morning!" A voice said from behind me, interrupting my thoughts, and I turned to behold Karma carrying a breakfast tray, smiling widely. "May I sit here?"

"Of course. But may I inquire who you are?" I laughed. "This is all so weird."

Karma laughed. "Yeah! I know right! I'm still so surprised by all of this, you know. The surprise when you wake up in your roommates body, with all of their abilities and looks and _voice_ and-and..." She paused to catch her breath, setting the tray down next to me and sitting. "Wow... Just wow!"

"... So who are you again?" I repeated, although I had a slight inkling as to who it actually was.

"Oh! Right! I forgot about that!" She laughed once again. "I'm Sona!"

I laughed. "It makes sense. I did not remember Karma being such a chatty person. I'm Lee Sin."  
Karma/Sona gasped. "Oh! Lee! You can see!"

"Yes!" I said triumphantly. "And you can talk!"  
"YES!" Sona squealed. "It's kind of strange, you know? Since I was never able to talk before? So I don't know how to like make the sounds and everything... But Karma's body does, and I don't have to learn how to speak! I have a voice _and_ the ability to speak now!"

We both smiled at each other, and then her smile turned down a wattage. "But... Karma can't talk now..."

My eyes widened. "And Wukong can't see now..."

Even though we were free of our old burdens, they were not gone; merely handed on to new people.

**[Irelia]**

"Hey, hey... Everything will be fine! The summoners will find a way to undo this..."

Riven was trying to console me. It was actually only making things worse, because she was in my body, which was disconcerting to say the least.

"Riven... Just stop..." I pleaded.

I didn't even know why I was so broken about this...

Broken... Hmmm...

Perhaps I was feeling Riven's emotions?

But no, I didn't have her memories or anything, so this was probably all me.

Riven gave up and started pacing the room. "What in the world is happening... Why won't the summoners tell us anything else? I'm positive they know more. And they also had the normal champions stay behind..." She muttered to herself. And then her head snapped up.

"Irelia. The summoners told us to tell them if we noticed anything strange, didn't they?"  
I looked up. "Yeah... Why?"

"What was something strange that happened yesterday?"  
I frowned. "Nothing, everything was normal." And then it hit me. "Wait... The drinks!"

"Yes!" Riven's eyes lit up (well, technically mine...) and she grinned. "The drinks! What if it whoever is behind this did something to them? What if they infused them with magic or something?"  
"Orrr, the drinks could have absolutely nothing to do with this." I said.

"C'mon, let's go tell the summoners anyways. Anything helps, right?" She pleaded.

I sighed. She did have a point...

"Let's go."

**[Leona]**

If you'd told me yesterday that today I'd be in the body of my rival, then I would have laughed and pointed you to Soraka.

Today, if you had told me that tomorrow would be the beginning of the zombie apocalypse, I would have started stockpiling supplies and building a bunker.

Once again, I was sitting before Summoner Alexia.

She folded her hands and rested her chin on them. "Radiant Dawn, can you recall anything strange happening yesterday?"

I shrugged. "No."

Alexia turned to Diana, who was sitting next to me. "Scorn of the Moon, can you?"  
"Do you count Twitch washing his hands strange?" Diana replied, folding her (my) arms.

The Summoner raised an eyebrow.

"Then no."  
Summoner Alexia sighed. "Please, we need to find the source of the problem. If you wish to return to your respective bodies, we need you to recall something. _Anything._"

"Why can't you ask someone else?" Diana huffed.

"... Most of the other champions are... Otherwise occupied..."

I frowned. Things must have been getting desperate, judging by the her tone of voice.

And otherwise occupied could mean a _lot_ of things.

Oh no... WAS MORDEKAISER SINGING?!

Nooooo... If he was, we wouldn't be sitting here right now.

Speaking of which, I wonder who Mordekaiser's roommate is...

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

I was abruptly brought out of my thoughts, and the Summoner before me jolted upright. "Enter!"

The door opened to admit Riven and Irelia. They looked a bit surprised to see us already inside, but Riven (er, Riven's roommate?) smiled. "Hey, Diana." She said, looking at me. "Hey, Leona." Riven directed at Diana.

Then she frowned. "Er, or is it the other way around..."

"It's the other way around." Diana and I said at the same time.

"Right... The 'normal' champions still aren't out yet..." She sighed.

Summoner Alexia cleared her throat. "Will of the Blades. Exile. What brings you here?"  
Was that an undercurrent of hope in her voice?

Irelia (Riven, actually) opened her mouth. "We remembered something."

The demeanor of the Summoner changed drastically, her purple eyes widening and her expression lighting up. "Really? What?"

"The drinks that the Institute gave us might have been spiked with something." Irelia said.

Alexia frowned. "Drinks? What drinks?"

I shared a glance with Diana. "The complimentary beverages that the Institute left outside our doors as apologies for our loss of housing..." I replied slowly, the realization hitting me. And Diana too, from the expression on her (my) face.

The Summoner stood up. "We did no such thing..." Her eyes widened and she whispered a word that we couldn't quite hear.

"What?" Diana asked. Alexia shook her head.

"Nothing. I think I've found the cause. Can you please retrieve the drinks that you received yesterday?"  
Irelia and Riven both looked at the ground. "... We drank it all."

"That's fine, just the container is fine too!" The Summoner said excitedly. "I must go tell the High Councillor at once. Please wait outside the door if I am not back before you are!"  
And with that, she ran out of the room.

"... Hey guys." Diana said awkwardly. "So, how's life?"  
Riven glared at her. "I am stuck in Riven's body for who knows how long! OF COURSE LIFE IS TERRIBLE!"

"Is there something wrong with my body?" Riven/Irelia shot back, eyes narrowing.

"N-no! I just meant that..."

**[Katarina]**

"What did the summoners want you for?" Cass pressed me. I glanced up at her and did a mental double-take at seeing Shyvana instead of my sister, and then remembered that the weird body switching thing meant that the half-dragon was stuck in my sister's body as well.

The dining room was a strange sight to behold now. People of all city-states were sitting with each other (except Noxians and Demacian's, of course. That would mean a Noxian and a Demacian rooming together in the first place, which would never happen. EVER.)

And for some reason, Ahri and Miss Fortune kept yelling at each other from across the hall, making rude hand gestures until Ahri (or whoever was in Ahri's body) finally stomped over to the inhabitant of Miss Fortune's body and violently grabbed her-

I turned away from the sight. "None of your business." I muttered in response to my sister.

"I think it is my business when in a way it involves me." She replied. I answered with a poker face. Thankfully, at that moment, I spotted Swain making his way over to us.

Cass noticed as well. "Either that's Swain's roommate, or something is about to go down for real."

(I had to. I'm listening to GDFR right now...)

The Master Tactician finally managed to hobble over to us. "Before you ask, I'm not Swain. I'm Talon." He rasped.

I raised an eyebrow. "You had to room with Swain? I'm not sure who I feel worse for."

Depending on how he answered, I'd know whether this was actually Talon or someone else.  
"Oh, haha. So original, Katarina." Talon retorted, fixing a beady red eye on me. "I've never heard that one before."

Yup, Talon. And Swain's bird wasn't anywhere to be seen either.

"Hey Talon, did you gain weight?" Cassiopeia joined in

Talon/Swain rolled his eyes.

"Talon! Those soap opera's have really been getting to you, hmm? Cass is right, you're getting fat, and oh my Gods, what is that on your face?!" I smirked.

"Oh, Kat, you know what this calls for, right?" My sister smiled deviously. I felt an answering smile grow on my face.  
"MAKEOVER!" We yelled loudly enough that the nearby tables all looked over with raised eyebrows, which flew even higher once they saw who was talking.

Cass and I fell into uncontrollable giggles. Oh, we haven't had this much fun together in ages. Or giggled like schoolgirls since we were, well... _Schoolgirls_.

There were only a few things we could bond over now-a-days, and tormenting Talon was definitely one of them.

Talon was looking at us as if we were crazy. I finally managed to control myself enough to be able to say, "Talon... We're not joking. You have a 5 second head start."

Cass nodded in agreement. "And because you're stuck in... _That..._ I'll even be generous enough to give you 10 seconds."

My foster brother's eyes widened and he started backing away slowly. "No... You wouldn't!"

"1." I started counting down. Oh, this was going to be so much fun...

"2." My sister continued.

Talon turned around and started hobbling away as fast as he could.

I grabbed a knife and started stabbing my potatoes until I had a sizable skewer. Cassiopeia/Shyvana raised an eyebrow at me, and I shrugged.

"I am _not_ missing my brunch... Even to torture Talon."

**|The Labs|**

"High Councillor Kolminye." Summoner Lachlan greeted, dropping into a bow. It was just after noon, and an unusual time for the High Councillor to be out and about. She nodded to him and then turned to the table he was standing next to.

"So? What are the results?" She asked.

Lachlan scratched the back of his neck nervously. What they'd found was quite interesting, to say the least...

"Well, the bottles that we were given by the champions all contained traces of a foreign substance." He explained. "But what is puzzling is that the substance, which we've identified as a rare extract from a flower native to the Kumungu Jungles, is... Well..."

The High Councilor looked at him quizzically. "Well...?"

"I should show you."

Summoner Lachlan motioned to one of his co-workers. The girl opened a drawer and brought out a tube containing a clear liquid. Another summoner went into the rows of shelves and brought out a box.

They handed the items to him and Lachlan carefully laid them out on an empty surface.

His blue eyes looked to the High Councilor. "High Councilor, would you mind passing me the gloves?"  
"Where are they?"

"Over there, next to that shard of True Ice." He directed, pointing.

His superior reached over and grabbed a pair of latex gloves, which the younger summoner snapped on quickly.

"So, in this tube is the extract, called the Shifting Serum." Lachlan explained, picking up the tube.  
"Shifting Serum." Kolminye repeated, red eyes bright with curiosity. "I think I have heard that name before..."

He nodded, searching his mind for the right details to describe this concoction. "It's known as the Shifting Serum because of it's unstable genetic makeup. Depending on what it is exposed to, it will have different reactions. As I mentioned earlier, it is derived from a flower found solely in the Kumungu Jungles. It is not rare because the flower is hard to find or anything, it is rare because the guardians of the jungle do not permit people to leave with it. However with the help of Zyra... And her roommate, Sivir, we were able to bring enough back for testing."

"Hmm..." Kolminye mused. "How did DOTA get a hold of it then?"

"Nidalee claimed that she felt a presence in the jungle earlier this week, but didn't manage to catch a glimpse of who it was. Zyra seconded her claim."

Kolminye looked slightly worried. "So, DOTA got hold of the Shifting Serum. They must have found a way to make the Serum's reaction a body swap with someone in the vicinity."  
Summoner Lachlan nodded in agreement.

The High Councilor continued. "Mention nothing of this to the city-states."

Another nod of agreement.

"Is there a way to reverse the effects?" Kolminye finally asked the question that she'd harbored ever since she'd found out about the strange body swapping.

"Theoretically, if we could get the same combination, we could swap the champions back into their respective bodies. However, it could prove quite dangerous..."

"Dangerous how?" The High Councilor wondered.

Lachlan only opened the box on the table and unscrewed the cap on the tube. He took a pinch of salt and dropped it into the Serum, which shook violently before turning a lovely shade of puke green. Seconds later, the color settled at a dark navy blue.

"Salt only causes it to change to blue." The Summoner explained. "Thankfully, the mix of compounds which make up oxygen altogether doesn't trigger anything from the Serum, and we have a thin shell of air separating the Serum from the glass and lid. But it is still dangerous, because to find out the combination that DOTA used to perform the body swap, we'd have to test a multitude of things. So far, we've also found this out..."

He picked up a blade of grass and dropped it into the blue concoction. It turned black and then hardened, a slightly shiny complexion completing the transformation.

Vessaria Kolminye merely raised an eyebrow. "Obsidian?"

Her junior nodded. "Salt and grass turns it into obsidian. The Serum has no sense to it; the combinations appear completely random!"

Kolminye noted the uses of the Serum for later. Nodding, she said, "I will be on my way then. Keep up the good work."

And with a flourish of her robes, High Councilor Vessaria Kolminye departed.

**[Lucian]**

"So, basically, there's a Serum that can switch our bodies." Someone said.

The Summoner before us nodded. "We have been told that all champions received complimentary drinks, and were told that they were issued by the Institute. That is not the case. Our compensation was to be new skins, not drinks."

Silence. Utter silence.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. Good thing I'd never drank it.

Thresh had drank both of ours. That little bastard. Never knew that it would actually turn out to be a good thing.

Zoning out, I wondered how things would have been if I'd woken up in Thresh's body.

For one, I'd be really fucking ugly.

For another, I'd technically be dead.

I'd also own a sickle and the lantern. I'd also be in the body of the man who'd taken my Senna...

Senna... Lantern...

I bolted upright.

If I was in Thresh's body, wouldn't I have access to the lantern?!  
I would've been able to free Senna...!  
NO!

I tuned back in just in time to hear another request for us still normal champions to remain in the theatre.

WHY WAS I ONE OF THE NORMAL CHAMPIONS?! WHYYYYY?!

As if she could sense my distress, Sona (well, whoever is in Sona's body...) patted me on the shoulder and smiled. Then she got up and left.

I numbly shuffled down towards the front few rows, taking my seat next to Zed once again.

At least he was quiet.

The High Councilor walked onto the stage then. "Did you drink the beverage?" She directed to all of us.

An unanimous "No." Was her answer.

"No, because fucking THRESH drank both of them." I growled. Everyone heard me, and Thresh chuckled.  
"What, is that not a good thing?"

"I COULD'VE HAD SENNA BACK YOU-"

"Enough!" Kolminye commanded in a stern voice.

**[Katarina]**

The door shut behind us and I threw myself onto my bed. From behind me, I could hear nothing, which meant that Akali still hadn't moved from her position by the door. It was getting slightly disconcerting, having her just stand there behind me while my back was turned. Was she contemplating my murder...?  
I tensed and my right hand started creeping towards one of my knives. It froze when Akali finally spoke.

"Thanks."

Wait, did I just hear what I thought I did?

Slowly, my head lifted off the mattress and turned to my roommate

Akali shifted uncomfortably under the weight of my stare but held it all the same.

"What... Did you just say?" I asked disbelievingly, the usual bite in my voice gone.

"I said... Thanks." She repeated, sounding as if hurt her to say that simple word. "For being you. If I'd actually trusted you, I'd have drunk the Serum, and I wouldn't be... Well, me, right now."

Was this bitch serious? _Thanking _me for being my amazing self?

Ok, that sounded a bit arrogant.

Was this bitch serious? _Thanking _me for being suspicious and untrustworthy?

I snorted. "You're welcome."

Akali nodded and turned to head into the bathroom. I sighed and made up my mind.

"Akali."  
The Kinkou ninja turned to face me, brown eyes curious.

"Thanks. For being you. Otherwise I'd have drunk it as well." I managed to force out.

She smiled faintly, and the corners of my lips tugged upwards.

I think she could feel it too; the slight lessening of the tension in the air.

Ever so slightly.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Read the top of the page, if you haven't already.**

**Anyways, Gods, that was really hard to write. I don't know why. It just doesn't have dat good feelin, ya know?**

**I've finally done what I should've from the very beginning: I've written a plot outline... That isn't even finished yet.**

**Heh... hehehehehe...**

**Ok, I gotta say, this is definitely going to end up being more plot than humour, for the most part. But of course, pfffft, humour is there. At a certain point, it will become more Katarina and Akali-centric, as it was always meant to be. Until then, enjoy what you can of the other champions. **

**Sorry if it wasn't up to standards :( this kind of stuff is harder to write than you might think...**

**But yeah, sorry for rambling, I'll see you next time!  
**

**~Creator**


	6. Filming

I need a Beta. Like seriously, I just don't feel like this is that good T_T  
I feel like i'm missing a lot of information or reactions or something, and and and... ASDGHBJNFMKG  
Anyways... Enjoy!  
_**And remember: [Champion][body that they are in]  
**_IT'S IMPORTANT IF YOU DON'T WANNA GET CONFUSED!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Filming**

**[Sejuani]**

Ashe was in my body.

Disgusting.

I was in hers.

Even. Worse.

Scowling, I picked my flail up. It was much heavier than usual in this weakling's body.

Next to me, Ashe didn't seem too happy either, struggling to use her bow.  
"Ugh, Sej, why couldn't you lose some weight?" She complained. I gave up on the flail and glared at her.

"Why do _you_ have to be so weak?! I can't even use my own weapon!"

She let loose an arrow that thudded into the inner circle, but not quite bulls-eye. "You've got a shaky grip on a bow and weak shoulder and upper back muscles. I can't even use _my_ weapon!"

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to blow off steam by training in our room.

Growling, I snatched the bow from her. "No one said you had to!"

An arrow appeared in my hand and I promptly dropped it, startled. Ashe fought back her laughter and easily picked up my flail, swinging it around a few times.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" I spat as she almost took off my head. _Her_ head.

Hm... Maybe I could injure the body before we switched back...

Maybe I could make the best of this situation...

If I was in the body of the Avarosan Queen, I could-

I dropped the bow and ran out of the room.

"Hey! HEY!" Ashe/me calls from behind, trying to catch up to me. "Where are you running off to in my body?!"

The plus side to her body was that it was faster than mine was.

Another thing was that I WAS NOW THE QUEEN OF FRELJORD!

I could declare myself the Queen... I could destroy the Avarosan's from the inside-out. All I had to do was get out of the Institute and back to Frel-OW

Stars and darkness swirled around my vision, my head hurting like hell and my body suddenly sore. I groaned and sat up.

What the fuck?!

"I am sorry. You are not allowed to leave the Institute." A voice said from behind me.

Ashe finally caught up. "Wh- Oh no you didn't." She growled, glaring at me as she figured out my brilliant plan. I smirked.

"I didn't what?"

**[Akali]**

Tired. That's what I was. Another night of staking each other out had made me even more tired.

Sure, there was less tension, and sure, we'd both thanked each other, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't still kill me first chance she got.

A small part of me was reasoning that I was being too paranoid, and arguing that Katarina didn't have any incentive to kill me. And couldn't, because of the League Immunity. But old habits (well, day-old habits) die hard. And I really didn't want to die today of all days.

On the other bed, Katarina groaned and rolled over, facing the ceiling.

"Akali, I just realized something." She mumbled sleepily. I rolled to face her and shut my eyes.

"Shut it, I'm sleeping."

She snorted. "Fine, sleeping beauty. Keep on dreaming."

Katarina rolled over again, back facing me.

Goddammit. They say that curiosity killed the cat.

But I think that curiosity probably would end up killing the Akali, not the Kat.

I sighed. "So... What did you realize?"

Silence.

Oh, this bitch was going to make me work for it?!

"What did you realize?" I asked again, slightly louder this time.

I was tempted to chuck something at her to get her attention, but then she moved. A pair of emerald eyes were staring right at me. She was smirking.

"This is the first time that we've both woken up without being disturbed by something or the other, since the rooms incident."

I thought for a second, and then realized that she was right.

The first day, I'd woken her up.

The second day, Irelia/Riven had woken us up.

And the third... Wait, today was only the third day?

"Yeah... And today is only the third day we've been roommates..." I said slowly.

"You say that like we deserve an award or something."

"I don't know about you, but I think I deserve one, having to deal with a bitch like you." I smirked.

Katarina glared. "Hey, am I really that bad?"

Surprisingly, she sounded kind of... Sad?

Noooo... I was probably just tired and my mind was playing tricks on me.

I sat up and shrugged. "Yeah. Like last night."  
"YOU TOOK MY SHAMPOO! I had a right to be a bitch!" She sat up as well.

Oh Gods...

"Katarina... Please put some clothes on..." It was one of those moment where you just couldn't look away. So I tried to focus on her face instead.

She frowned. "I _am_ wearing clothes."

"You call... _That_... Clothing?!" I cried incredulously, pointedly not letting my gaze stray from her face. But seriously, how the hell does she even do her job with those _things _on her chest?!

I thought to my own. And then I shut down my train of thought.

She smiled suggestively and batted her eyelashes. "Why, like what you see?"

I rolled my eyes and pretended to gag. "As if!"

At that moment, a sound from the hallway interrupted our conversation. If you could even call it that.

Katarina frowned. "Not again..."

A minute later, we'd found and donned our clothing. Thank the gods that Katarina had decided to actually _wear_ clothing...

I opened the door to see Elise and Evelynn talking frantically to Vayne and Syndra, who were in their doorway.

The four of them turned once they heard my door open. "AKALI!" Elise yelled, doubtlessly waking up everybody else.

I frowned. "Yes?"

"Are you still Akali?!"

What was that supposed to mean...

"... Yes. Why?"

Syndra (who was probably actually Vayne) rolled her eyes. "They've switched bodies."

"... Ohhhhh shit." I groaned.

Just then, another door opened.

"Has anyone seen my ball?" Orianna asked.

"... Ohhhh shit..." Said Katarina from behind me.

* * *

"Looks like we're down another 4 champions..." Soraka remarked, surverying the remaining 'normal' champions.

Elise and Evelynn hadn't been the only ones to wake up this morning to find that they'd swapped bodies with their roommate.

Zed and Singed had been swapped as well.

I wasn't sure how to feel about that, considering my history with Zed...

No. Serves him right for destroying the Kinkou and establishing his own damned Order. Disrupting the balance of Ionia. Disrupting our-

Thankfully, the presence of a summoner onstage interrupted my inner rambling.

"Well, it looks like we are down more champions." Said Summoner Irina. "And Orianna's ball is also missing."

"We suspect that the two occurrences may be linked." Summoner Charles added in.

"Oh, really. No shit, Dinger." I heard Katarina sarcastically mutter next to me.

I still have no clue how we'd ended up sitting together.

Irina continued. "We will continue searching, but there is not much that we can do. Also, the major city-states have found out about the body-swaps and are in an uproar. And so we need to ask a favor of you..."

"Wait, you never told our nations about what happened?" Katarina asked disbelievingly. "No wonder Noxus is pissed."

"... Yeah that may not have been our best idea..." Summoner Charles admitted. "But now we need you to placate them."

"..." Was the reply.

Hold on... They expected Katarina of all people to be able to placate Noxus? And what the hell was I supposed to do for Ionia?

Also, I highly doubted that Lissandra was the best Freljord delegate...

"As we are not allowing any champions to leave the Institute, we will be broadcasting a live interview instead. Well not so much of an interview as you trying to calm your city-state with reassuring words." Summoner Charles winced.

Apparently, he realized what a horrible idea this was as well.

* * *

We had no 'normal' representatives from Piltover (Orianna doesn't count). Or Zaun. Or even Demacia (Lucian doesn't really count...).

Technically, Soraka was classified under 'Independent Factions', however for the sake of not calling upon the switched Ionian champions, she would be with me for our filming.

I was sitting in a lounge area with Katarina, Lissandra, Teemo, and Soraka, waiting for the representatives of the other nations to show up.

Teemo was binge-eating the shrooms at the snacks table. Soraka was binge-eating the banana's at the other end of the snacks table. Katarina, sitting on a futon across from me, was cleaning her knives.

Seriously, does this woman have any other hobbies?

And Lissandra was... Dancing in the corner.

I will now stop thinking about that.

I watched as the Sinister Blade slid one of her throwing knives into a strap on her thigh, and then I looked down at my lap. And then I looked up at the snacks table. And then I looked back down. And then I decided to _not_ look over at Lissandra.

The door opened.

Soraka turned, a banana in her hand. "Pwiltofers Fwinest!" She exclaimed with her mouth full.

Caitlyn and Vi walked into the room, the latter with a sniper rifle slung across her back and the former struggling to lift two giant hextech gauntlets.

"Yo, waddup?" Puffed Caitlyn. Who, now that I think about it, was probably actually Vi.

"Gods, Cupcake, you really need to work out more..." Huffed Vi/Caitlyn, the hextech gauntlets dragging on the ground as she struggled to drag them around.

"Stop complaining, Vi. It's not my problem that you still insist on using those giant fists of yours." Sniffed Caitlyn/Vi.

I gotta say, it was really an odd sight to see Caitlyn with Vi's words and weapons and Vi with Caitlyn's sniper rifle and words.

Katarina looked up and smirked. "On the bright side, Vi, you can do an absolutely _spiffing_ imitation of the Sheriff's accent." She said in a terrible imitation of Caitlyn's accent.

Oh won't you look at that. Katarina not being bitch. And making jokes...-

Oh my gods what is happening...

Vi smirked. "Oh won't you look at that. I'm on the case." She said with Caitlyn's voice. Quite literally. "Would anyone care for a spot of tea?"

Everyone in the room burst into laughter, except for Caitlyn.

Blue eyes narrowed. "Maybe it was too much to hope that you would've gained some of my manners when you swapped into my body."

"As balance dictates." I deadpanned, to more giggles and laughter in the room.

Suddenly...

"DEMACIAAAA!"

"Oh fuck." Katarina groaned, shunpo'ing to Teemo and pulling out a knife.

Jarvan Lightshield the fourth, followed closely by Garen Crownguard, burst down the door to the lounge.

**[Katarina]**

"Piltover will be first, followed by Ionia, then Demacia, then Freljord, then Bandle City, and finally Noxus." A summoner said to us. Zaun was off the list; no Zaunite champion was in their respective body, or even in another Zaunite's body, and the summoners didn't want to call anyone in who had been switched into the body of a Zaunite as they wouldn't understand the city. Or the people. Or the customs. And all that shit. "Caitlyn, Vi, if you could pull it off, try to pretend to be each other. Same with you, Sejuani and Ashe."

Sejuani and Ashe had been called in as well, since Freljord was technically split into 3 different factions.

It was a good thing they didn't bother calling Talon or Swain. I didn't think I could put up with any more people.

I watched Caitlyn and Vi leave through a side door to do their thing, and then propped my feet up on the wooden table in front of me, sighing.

The dumb Demacian fucks were arguing about how to say 'Demacia.'

"It's "De-mah-SEE-a"." Said Garen/Jarvan.

"No, it's "Deh-MAH-Si-Ah" Argued Jarvan/Garen.

Who gives a fuck?! It doesn't matter how you pronounce it, it all sounds the same: FUCKING RETARDS HERE!

Sejuani/Ashe was over at the concessions table. "What is this?! NO GRAGGY ICE?!"

Ashe/Sejuani was sitting next to me. "Hey! Don't you _dare_ put that shit into my body!" Ashe exclaimed angrily.

Sejuani glared back, which was quite funny because her facial expressions didn't quite match up into Ashe's body. "Oh, you mean like _this?_" The Freljordite grabbed a handful of chips and shoved them into her mouth.

Ashe gasped. "YOU PIG!"

This was weird. But quite entertaining.

I got up and walked over to nab some popcorn, then found a nice spot by the wall to watch.

Ashe/Sejuani was now standing before her rival. She grabbed a bunch of spinach and... And...

Holy shit. She ate it...

Respect, Ashe. Respect.

Sejuani gasped in horror. "NO!"

Ashe grinned triumphantly.

Sejuani narrowed her eyes and then snatched a mushroom out of Teemo's hands.

"Hey!" Satan exclaimed indignantly, but paused once he saw what was happening.

Everyone in the room was now watching the Freljordites have their 'fight'.

Sejuani crammed the shroom down her/technically Ashe's throat.

"... You bastard." Hissed the Avarosan Queen. Who then smiled deviously, a smile to match even mine. A smile which was still too delicate and graceful to fit well onto Sejuani's face, despite having that murderous I-torture-cats-and-I-like-it-and-you-are-next tint to it.

Ashe reached for something on the plate next to her.

Oh my gods... Is she...

Sejuani's eyes widened. "No... Ashe... You wouldn't dare." She threatened.

Ashe smiled innocently "I wouldn't what?"

Her hand crept closer to the green, leafy, piece of...

"NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THE-"

Broccoli.

"-ANYTHING! ASHE I SWEAR TO SE... NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The leader of the Winter's Claw, trapped in the body of the Avarosan Queen, fell to her knees as Ashe put a piece of broccoli into her mouth, chewed, and then swallowed.

The whole room was utterly silent, until Sejuani slowly stood up, fire blazing in her/Ashe's blue eyes.

"This is war, Avarosan, you hear me?!" She growled.

Ashe/Sejuani laughed. "A war you will not win, Sejuani!"

Akali reached for a kama, prepared to stop a fight from breaking out.

Well, an actual fight.

I rubbed the hilt of one of my daggers, prepared to stop the ninja from stopping the fight. She looked at me, and I grinned.

* * *

Piltover was gone, although I would've preferred them to the people I was currently sharing a room with. I groaned as Jarvan and Garen's arguing got louder.

A summoner opened the side door. "Er... S-sinister Blade? Could you p-please come in here for a s-s-second?" He stammered, looking quite petrified. He glanced at something over his shoulder.  
I frowned. It was still Ionia's turn. Piltover had taken at least an hour to do their segment (had those been explosions that I'd heard?) And what was he so terrified of? Me?

Whatever. Anything to get away from Demacia 1 and Demacia 2.

Swiftly, I strode away from my position by the wall and through the door which the cowering summoner held open for me. As soon as it closed, the sounds of Sejuani and Ashe stuffing their faces with food to piss the other off faded away.

The sight on the other side stopped me cold and answered my question about the summoner.

"What the actual fuck..." I breathed.

"I'M A BA-NA-NA GIRL, IN A BA-NA-NA WORLD~" Soraka sang/yelled, prancing around the stage in a ridiculous floppy hat decorated with fruits.

The cameramen were frozen. The supervising summoners were whispering to each other.

"MY BOOBS ARE YELLOW! THEY'RE REALLY MELLOW~!"

Tmi...?

Akali suddenly materialized next to me. "What are _you_ doing here?" She hissed.

"I don't know!" I hissed back, brushing a hand reassuringly across the knives strapped around my waist.

"I'M A BA-NA-NA GIRL, IN A BA-NA-NA WORLD~!"

"Who put the banana's onto the concessions table!?" Screeched one of the female supervising summoners.

Slowly, the sniveling summoner who'd led me into the room raised his hand.

The supervisor fixed her angry green eyes on him. "DEMOTED! DEMOTED TO BRONZE V!"

The Gold II badge on his robes morphed to that of a Bronze V badge, and he broke down into tears.

I briefly wondered what his name was, then decided that I didn't give a fuck.

"IN THE NAME OF THE BANANA, I WILL PUNISH YOU!" Soraka cried, directing her now banana-topped staff at one of the cameramen and blasting him with a banana.

I stifled my laughter, while Akali shuddered violently.

The supervising summoner who'd just demoted the guy made her way over to me.

"Sinister Blade. I am Summoner Jaclyn, of the Challenger Division." She introduced herself, sounding quite smug. I was tempted to punch her in the face. "We ask that you please detain the Starchild."

I frowned. "Why can't you guys?"

"... We've dampened all magic in this room..."

I rolled my eyes. Idiots. "Then how is Soraka able to do... That?"

I pointed to where the unicorn/goat/kinda human hybrid thing was screaming, "BANANAS SOLVE EVERYTHING!" While spinning in a circle and launching bananas.

Wait a second... That was my line! Sort of... And that was my death lotus! Sort of...

Swiftly, I unsheathed a dagger and sliced the banana projectiles in half before they hit me. Akali did the same with her kama's, while the cowardly Summoner hid behind us.

"Er, well... She appears to be using a different sort of magic entirely..." The idiot summoner muttered.

I glanced at my roommate. "Why me and not Akali?"

Akali muttered something under her breath.

"Can't hear you." I said, slicing another banana.

"..."

"Speak up, Ionian." I growled.

"I HAVE A FEAR OF BANANAS!" Akali yelled.

Resisting laughter, I pulled out two of my knives. "Really? I'll keep that in mind."

Questions answered, I decided to engage Order of the Banana Soraka.

A shunpo landed me behind the crazy banana-obsessed fallen celestial being, who was in the middle of screaming, "AS THE BANANA DICTATES!"

Perhaps I should cut off her head. Or kick her in the groin.

Instead, I opted to sweep her legs out from under her. As she landed on the ground, I flipped her over and planted a foot on her back, holding her down.

Too easy.

All of a sudden, I was knocked backwards by a giant flying banana, which pinned me against the wall.

What the fuck?!

Soraka stood up. "The Banana doesn't favor fools." She growled, readying her staff and glaring at me.

This is not how I want to die. Pinned to the wall by a giant banana, being stared down by a banana-holic, and with people watching.

I've always imagined my death as a quiet passing at age 80, in my bed, surrounded by my grandchildren all chucking knives at me.

Oh, how dreams get shattered...

Suddenly, Soraka dropped to the ground, unconscious.

The clang of metal hitting the ground directed my attention to my feet, where Akali's kama had deflected off of Soraka's head and landed.

I looked back up, at the Kinkou ninja.

Did she just _save me_?

* * *

"This is why you don't give Soraka banana's!" Summoner Jaclyn yelled at the demoted summoner. "This is why you don't leave banana's on the concessions table! EVER! THIS IS WHY WE DON'T EVEN STOCK BANANA'S AT THE CAFETERIA ANYMORE!"

I yawned and focused on sharpening another one of my knives. After the excitement of Soraka turning into a Banana Demon, things had gotten pretty dull.

The summoners had let me stay in the theatre because I'd helped take down the Starchild and because I sure as fuck wasn't going to go back into the lounge and watching "Freljordite Eating Habits Part IV" or "Keeping Up With The Demacian's" or "Dancing with the Ice Witch!".

(If you're still confused as to why Katarina was asked to take down Soraka, think like this. Magic was nullified in the room for the most part, so Lissandra wouldn't be able to help. Akali and Soraka were already in the room, and Teemo is, well, Satan. So of the still 'normal' champions, Kat would've been the only option. If they'd tried to call on one of the switched champions, I can imagine Jarvan trying to trap Soraka with Cataclysm and accidentally destroying the whole room with Demacian Justice instead. Plus, Cait and Vi had left already.

Anyways, back to the story...)

Meanwhile, Akali was having some issues.

"Come on, just act natural! Be yourself!" Encouraged one of the summoners.

Akali turned and stared oddly at the camera.

I snorted. "This is 'be yourself'? Staring creepily at the camera?"

"No, I'm staring creepily at my countrymen." Responded my roommate, still staring at the camera like a pedo.

I sighed, feeling a strange urge to help her out. How unlike me.

"Pretend that you're speaking to Shen, why don't you." I tried.

**[line break]**

"... It upsets the balance. But if the scales tip one way, there will always be something to tip it back the other way. There will always be a way to right the balance. So do not worry, Sh- er... Ionia. The issue will soon be resolved, and the natural order restored."

My stomach growled. All this talk of balance and shit was making me hungry.

I glanced at the clock. A little after noon.

Hm, did I even eat breakfast?

I felt my eyes widen as I realized that I hadn't even eaten breakfast yet.

My stomach growled again, and I glared down at it.

Be quiet, Katherine!

"And that's a wrap!" Called one of the summoners, and Akali gratefully scrambled off the stage, nodding to me as she passed by.

* * *

"Ok, Sinister Blade. You're up." Someone said, interrupting my nap.

I growled threateningly.

"Go wake her!"

"No, you do it!"  
"Hell no! This is a new robe!"

"Robert, you do it!"

Will they please shut the fuck up?

"I'm awake. Now shut up." I growled.

Immediately, the summoners went quiet. I stood up and stretched, shunpo'ing to the nearest camera guy, who looked like he had a heart attack as I suddenly appeared next to him. Smirking, I walked onto the stage.

"Ok... 3... 2... 1... You're on!"

I glared directly at the camera.

Ok... What now?

I've always hated the spotlight...

The wise words of my sister came back to me. _"If you're unsure, just make something up!"_

Granted, that was when we were 7 and I was studying for a test, but the concept still applied... I think.

I cleared my throat. "Noxians. If you're watching this broadcast right now, you either have no life, or are in the High Command. To me, there is no difference."

The summoners off-stage looked at me like I was crazy, insulting the Noxian High Command. Not to mention that I'm _part_ of the High Command.

Well, I probably _am_ crazy to do it, but they wouldn't kill me. After all, I'm Katarina Du Couteau. One of their best assassin's... Not to mention a member of the Crimson Elite.

"I'm pretty sure that you've all heard of the strange incident here at the Institute. Well, it's true, and now the Grand General is trapped inside the body of my foster brother and vice versa. Which is why _I'm_ speaking to you, instead of someone- _anyone_ else. Trust me, I hate it. In fact, I am the only Noxian still in my rightful body. But don't worry... I think. The Institute will figure it out. And if they don't, well, we can always go attack Demacia. They have the same problem as us." I smirked as the Demacian summoners in the room all looked at me with horrified expressions.

"Anyways," I shrugged. "There's not really anything else to say. If things stay this way, at least we're not dead, and some good will come out of it. Goodbye."

The red light on the camera dimmed, and I walked off.

Well, that could have gone worse. And so what if I forgot to say the Noxian motto?

It was all improv...

I'm blaming improv.

**[Akali]**

By the time Katarina finished filming, it was already 2pm.

I flipped a page of my book as my roommate opened the door, murder written on her face.

Well, nothing has changed, at least.

"Something the matter?" I asked, eyes riveted on my book. It was getting to the best part; they were revealing the main character's true identity!

Come on... I know she's the Queen... I just know it...

SHE'S NOT DEAD YOU IDIOT! STOP MOPING AND GO SAVE HER!

Katarina starting pacing the room. "The cafeteria is closed, and I haven't eaten all day!"

I glanced up. "Didn't you eat anything at the concessions?"

"Not with them Royal Majesties stuffing their faces with food. All I got was some popcorn." The Noxian grumbled.

Wow. I felt sort of bad for her. I mean, what would I do without my precious sweets... WHICH HAD BEEN BLOWN UP BY JINX!

Holy shit... What _was_ I going to do?!

I hadn't even realized it until now.

Schooling my features into neutrality, I asked, "Why don't you go out to eat?"

"The summoners aren't letting us go out, remember?" Katarina growled. Or was that her stomach?

But wait. I had backup candy in my outfit.

Haha, I could survive for a little longer.

Tuning back to my room, I noticed that Katarina was under my bed.

"What are you doing?!" I yelped. No, what if she find my-

"Looking for food. Hey, Akali, what's this?"

I jumped off the bed and grabbed one of my kama's. "Step away from the bed."

She froze, and then slowly backed out to see me holding her at knifepoint (er, kamapoint?)

Katarina shunpo'ed away, landing at the bathroom door. "Calm down, Akali. Jeez." She snapped, and then her stomach growled again. Katarina groaned. "I'm going to go look for food."

The door opened and then closed.

I immediately dove under my bed and grabbed the bag that Shen had given me today.

"Don't worry, Shen Jr." I cooed. "You're safe... You're safe... The big bag Noxian won't touch you!"

I opened it to make sure that the little ninja stuffy was still inside and then held it tighter.

* * *

"So, Akali." Squeaked Shen in Kennen's body. "How is everything?"

I smiled, sitting down. "Good, thank you."

Kennen/Shen was nowhere to be seen, and I found that slightly odd, as it was dinnertime and Kennen was a serious Foodie.

"Hey, Shen. Where's Kennen?" I asked my comrade. He looked away.

Hm. Well this was odd.

"He... Er... He's at the bar. Apparently yordles can't drink alcohol, and he wanted to try it..." Shen said, turning back to me. "Anyways, how do you like my gift?"  
A big smile bloomed on my face. "It's perfect, Shen, thank you." I decided not to tell him what I'd named it. "How did you even get it, if you cannot exit the Institute?"

He grabbed his chopsticks and poked at his dumping. "Ah, I have my ways. And by the way, Akali." He smiled and raised his glass of water at me. "Happy birthday."

I blushed. "Thank you."

At that moment, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

Turning, I saw Singed behind me.

Wait. This wasn't Singed, was it...

He held out a box to me and, as soon as I took it, left as quickly as he could.

I looked down at the small silver box and opened it.

On the inside of the lid were four words. Four words, that punched my happy mood in the face and killed it.

_Happy birthday, Akali_

_\- Zed_

He... Remembered.

Even after all this time.

Even after I tried to kill him on at least twenty different occasions.

Even after everything that's happened.

He remembered... And still got me a gift.

I didn't know if I wanted to chuck the box as far away from me as possible or hug it tighter than Shen Jr.

Shen/Kennen looked at me warily. "Akali? Are you ok? Who was that?"

So he didn't remember who Zed's roommate was. He didn't know.

"I'm fine..." I said thickly.

I hadn't even realized that I'd been crying. Tears had dripped onto my sushi.

"I gotta go. See you later, Shen." I quickly got up and left the hall, the silver box clutched close to my chest.

Along with the gold ring inside it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**... Read top?**

**Anyways, I was getting writer's guilt, which meant that I felt like I needed to upload/write lest I explode. **

**I have a new poll on my profile, and I'd love it if you all at least poked it with a stick! Plus a new story, which I hope you will at least poke with an even longer stick!**

**So I focused more on humour this chapter. I wonder if you can te *Soraka pops out of nowhere*: "CHOSEN OF THE BANANA!"  
-I push Soraka away and continue my authors notes-**

**Also I feel like I might rush the plot too quickly QQ so imma slow things down.**

**Starting this chapter, things will become more Akali-Katarina centric, as it was always meant to be when Edge and I first started writing this fanfic.**

**ALSO! 69 FOLLOWERS UPDATE WOOT WOOT (ok seriously why always leave me hanging at these numbers guys?!) LOVE ALL OF YOU! And not just the followers, but also the guests who read this story but don't have an account :)**

**Please leave R&amp;R :D**

**The birthday scene at the end is something I'm contemplating deleting. I feel like it's kinda random. Let me know what you think. **

**BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!**

**HERE IS A BONUS CLIP OF CAITLYN AND VI FILMING!**

**[For all those people who actually bother to read these long-ass lame-ass authors notes, or who scroll to the bottom cuz they see more ;)]**

* * *

"3... 2... 1... And you're live!"

"Hello, Piltover. Strict-ass, boring sheriff Caitlyn here!" Vi waved at the camera and patted the sniper rifle across her back.

Caitlyn/Vi glared at her. "And I'm Vi. The violent Enforcer who destroys more buildings than she catches criminals, and who never does her paperwork." Two hextech gauntlets rose into the air and struck into a pose. "Punch first, do paperwork never!"

"Oho! I see how this is!" Vi/Caitlyn hissed at her partner, before turning back to the camera and smiling broadly. "Anyways, I'm sure you've all heard about this thing going on at the Institute where Cupcake and I- er, most of the champions have swapped bodies!"

Caitlyn stepped in. "Well, it's happened, but not to us! Piltover's Finest!"

She waved the gauntlets around emphatically. Vi paled. "WAIT! CAITLYN! DON-"

_BOOM!_

Vi slowly peeked her head out from where they were hidden behind her arms. "... Do that..." She finished.

All the recording equipment had either been broken or blasted into the opposite wall, and the summoners who'd been in the blast zone were now lying in unconscious heaps among the seats in the theatre.

Caitlyn/Vi was staring down at the gauntlets. "... Oops..."

One of the supervising summoners glared down at the Piltovians. "Really?"

"... I probably should've told you what not to do with my gauntlets..." Vi laughed nervously, slowly backing away from her partner.

Caitlyn turned. "Yeah. I think you should have." Blue eyes were narrowed. "But I think I know what I should do with them."

She pulled back one of the massive hextech fists, and Vi recognized the motion.

Her/technically Caitlyn's eyes widened. "No... Cupcake... You wouldn't dare!"

"ASSAULT AND BATTERY BITCH!" Caitlyn yelled as she charged forwards.


	7. Trust Me- PREVIEW

**Chapter 7: Trust Me**

**[Katarina]**

I picked up the glass before me.

Something felt off.

But it wasn't the brandy.

The _good_ brandy.

I set the glass down and sighed. My assassin instincts were telling me to stay sober, and they had never failed me before.

Tryndamere stumbled over from the other side of the bar, clutching another glass of alcohol.

I waved him off and he blinked at me, eyes narrowed.

"I thought ye didn't switch bodies, Sinister Blade!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"You can drink Tryndamere under the table on a good Tuesday! Fine drinker you are! What's with you today?" He bellowed, slamming the drink down in front of me. Half the contents sloshed out onto the wooden counter top, some of it landing on my leather pants.

I glared at him and wiped it off.

Why was he talking about himself in the third person?  
Wait...

That wasn't Tryndamere, was it... It was Gragas. Hence the barkeeping.

Gragas/Tryndamere grabbed two glasses and a bottle of whiskey from behind him. "Here, girl. On me." He winked.

No. I was not going to get drunk today.

Something still felt off.

And then it hit me, at the same moment that someone was smashed through the door.

Syndra floated in, eyes glowing purple and hand outstretched towards Warwick.

Neither of those were in their actual bodies, which meant that...

"HEY! NO FIGHTING IN THE BAR!" a drunk Gragas/Tryndamere roared, staggering towards the hovering Ionian only to be knocked into Shen. Who probably wasn't Shen, either.

Syndra opened her mouth. "FINALLY. I CAN HUNT DOWN MONSTERS WITH UNSTOPPABLE POWER!"

Warwick went flying across the room again.

Ah. Vayne.

The Blood Hunter staggered to his feet, whimpering. "I'm not Warwick! I'm Draven!"

Ah. Draven. What a fitting body swap for him.

Just then, Gragas lumbered into the room as well, wearing a pair of XXXL trackpants and tracksuit. "I DEMAND MY BODY BACK! I CAN'T EVEN DO **ONE** PUSHUP IN THIS BODY!"

Gragas/Tryndamere groaned, sitting up. "No!"

Well, it was a good thing that the bar was mostly empty.

I shunpo'ed to Syndra and dashed out the door, passing a squadron of summoners on my way back to my room.

* * *

"Hey Roomie," I said, smirking as I walked into the room. I stopped as I beheld Akali sitting on her bed with tears streaming down her face.

She looked up and quickly wiped them away, sniffling. "Hey."

I shrugged, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed. I didn't do well with tears.

Akali looked down again, and that was when I noticed the silver box in her hand.

I pointed to it. "What's that?"  
She quickly hid it behind her back. "What's what?"  
My eyes narrowed and a small smile crept across my face. "You know I can still see it, right."

Oh, the benefits of bluffing.

Her face, already rosy from crying, reddened even more. "I-It's nothing."  
"Nothing, eh? Then you won't mind if I take a look?" One step closer.

"No! I mean, yes, I do mind!"  
"You don't mind? Ok then." Two steps closer.

Akali stood up. "Katarina. I mean it. Step away."

"Or else what?" I mocked, taking yet another step.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

I took my roommate's brief distraction to shunpo behind her and grab the box.

She whirled around. "Hey! Give it back!"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

I danced out of her reach and jumped up onto the bed while opening the lid. "Sucks to be youu~"

"KATARINA! I MEAN IT!" The Fist of Shadow grabbed her kama's and dashed at me.

Wow, now I _really_ wanted to see what was in this box.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Fist of Shadow! Sinister Blade! Open the door this instant!" Someone yelled from the other side of the door.

I ignored the voice and ducked away from my roommate, reading the message in the box.

_Happy birthday, Akali_

_\- Zed_

Whoa, what?!

Now I felt sort of guilty.

I turned to face the Ionian. "Wait... It's your birthday?"

She dignified my question with an angry glare.

I glanced down at the box and ring before tossing it back to her. Without looking her way, I moved to the door and opened it.

**[Akali]**

What a bitch. She had no right to look at my personal stuff. It was _my personal stuff!_ Did she have no respect for privacy? Gods, what an arrogant, insensitive, bi- whoa...

My inner rant was cut short as my pig of a roommate opened the door.

I blinked. Katarina blinked.

... Why was there a battering ram aimed at our door?

The summoners outside stared at us and then lowered the ram. One of them cleared his throat and stepped towards us.

"Er, good evening. Ahem..."

Katarina glared. "The fuck do you want? Spit it out, I haven't got all day!"

The Summoner flinched at the venom in her tone. "I-uh..." He thrust a sheet of paper towards Katarina, and she snatched it out of his hand as he continued talking.

"Well... We've been having some issues with the switched champions... And so we've decided to try, ah... Roommate trust building exer-"

The Sinister Blade slammed the door in his face and turned to me, wordlessly holding out the paper.

I took it from her and read over it.

No shitting... We really had to do roommate trust building exercises.

I looked up and locked gazes with Katarina. "This is stupid."  
"Agreed. We tell them we did it?"  
"Agreed."

She cracked a small smile while I remained stoic.

The paper in my hand suddenly started vibrating and flashing blue. It grew unbearably hot, and I dropped it, hissing in pain.

Instead of fluttering down like paper would, it dropped like a stone with a loud _Clunk._ A little white dot appeared in the center, and a small figure appeared on top of it like some sort of hologram.

It was High Councillor Kolminye.

"I thought you might say something like that." The hologram said, glaring at us with tiny glowing red eyes. "That is why, unless you want to spend time in Detention, you _will _do these exercises. Understood?"

Detention? No way in hell! Not even to get away from Katarina. Nope. No way. Nuh-uh.

"UNDERSTOOD?!" The hologram screeched.

"... Understood." I grumbled at the same time as Katarina.

"Good." Kolminye smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The white dot disappeared, and blocks of text appeared on the page. The blue hue faded to white.

Katarina sighed and picked the paper up. "First exercise: the Trust Fall."

She looked at me disbelievingly. "Oh fuck."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hiatus Info**

**Story specific notes are not bolded. Important stuff is.**

I know that sucked. I know it was short. But it's only PART of the next chapter, the reason being that it isn't completed yet and won't be anytime soon.

Matter of fact, I might actually take Roommates down. It is a project that I know will take me a long time, and I just don't have that commitment right now :( maybe in the future. Yeah. Or I may take it as a collab again with someone.

So, sorry, and here is why Roommates is "IN HIATUS".

**[This was written separately, and is the same in all my stories]**

**Hey guys… So i'm thinking of quitting fanfiction.**

**Jk haha. But I will be taking a short break.**

**I don't know if you have noticed, but all of my projects have been put 'In Hiatus'. This is only until I feel like writing again.**

**If you read any of my other stories, you may notice that everything has been updated. This is because I wanted to get this author's note out to you guys, so you didn't have to wonder about my update speed. **

**Writing is a true passion of mine, but for now, I think I will take a break from it. I've been slaving over these latest updates; TIOLL took me 2 months to churn out that shitty 4000 word chapter, and I would rather update again in 5 months than give you quality like that while also stressing myself out. And it's stressful. I don't really want to write these stories anymore, so I will be taking a short break from them until I feel ready to delve into this humour mindset again. Plus, my life has just gotten plenty busier so I wouldn't even be able to find the time really to put fingers to keyboard and write chappies for you guys.**

**That said, I will still check my PM's, reviews, Docx, and other things daily, so if you want to chat or ask for my Beta services, I'm still available!**

**Lastly, I want to say that I'm sorry. It seems that some of you seem to genuinely enjoy my stories, to which I am eternally grateful, and I feel awful about stopping the updates, even if only for a temporary period :(**

**This part of the author's notes will be the same for each of my stories. So if you want to read the story-specific ones, they will be in bold above this one. **

**Thank you for sticking with me up until this point; I have no words to thank you with, and I do hope that I continue to produce worthy content!**

**Ending things on a positive note, I have a new poll on my profile; Snowdown Chaos is drawing to an end, which means that there will be a new story up sooner or later. Vote for the one you want to see uploaded! Or PM me if you must haha!**

**Well, thanks again, and I'm so sorry. Best of luck in literature!**

**~Creator0fWords**


End file.
